falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Horizon's Rest
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =SubForestHorizonsRestLocation }} Horizon's Rest is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102 Background This settlement is constructed around a transmission tower using pieces scavenged from a Horizon Airlines jet airliner that crashed on a nearby hillside, hence the name. The settlement was built by residents of the nearby town of Helvetia.Leaving Helvetia At some point, the settlers of Horizon's Rest were slaughtered by super mutants, who now occupy the site. The super mutants at one point kept settlers and a raider in cages. Its de facto ruler is a super mutant skirmisher residing on the uppermost level of the overhang, that keeps the Horizon's Rest jail cell key next to his bed. Layout Horizon's Rest is a camp which has been built around a power pylon and the wreckage of a Horizon Airlines plane which crashed into the nearby mountainside. Cabins built from parts of the plane's fuselage have been mounted on the pylon and wooden bridges connect the different parts of the pylon to one another and the mountainside. The cabin at the top of the pylon contains two airplane seats looking out over Helvetia to the west. There is also a locked safe (Picklock 1), a bed, and a steamer trunk in this cabin. The bottom level of the pylon houses a kitchen and dining area. Two recipes can be found here along with assorted crockery and an operational radio. Below the pylon is a small garden where three tato and three tato blossom plants can be found. There are five cabins sitting on the mountainside near the pylon. Three are living quarters, one is a workshop and one is a locked jail cell (Picklock 1) which can be unlocked with the appropriate key. The corpse of a dead raider lies on a mattress in the jail cell. There are also two cooking stations near these cabins. The main body what remains of the plane wreckage is located north of the pylon. There are two skeletons sitting on deck chairs in the lower section. A Vault-Tec bobblehead and first aid box can be found in the cockpit. Notable loot * Horizon's Rest armory - Note, under the mattress in the northernmost raider's jail cell. * Two random Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the plane's cockpit. ** On the metal table to the left of the safe in the building at the top of the transmission tower. * Random magazine - On a TV stand in one of the parts of the crashed plane * Random settlement object plan - On a bed in the top building of the transmission tower. * Four random recipes: ** Next to the safe on southern side. ** On the bottom shelf of a metal table with a yellow lamp, in the second shack from the north. ** On the right side of the counter on the bottom level of the structure build into the transmission tower, by the fridges. ** On the table opposite the recipe on the counter. * SMU-97 transponder - Quest item for Signal Strength, in the cockpit on top of the hill. * Horizon's Rest armory key - Underneath a flower pot in the middle shack on the cliff. * Horizon's Rest jail cell key - Underneath an overturned flower pot in the shack with a couch and radio, near the large cooking station by the shacks and on top of the metal shelf to the left of the safe at the top of the tower. Appearances Horizon's Rest appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Horizons Rest 1.png F76 Horizons Rest 2.png Horizons Rest Body 01.png Horizons Rest Skeletons 01.png Horizon's_Rest_01.png|Potential bobblehead location, plane cockpit References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Остатки самолёта «Хорайзон» zh:天息區